El Estilo De La Anguila
El Estilo De La Anguila is a song by reggaeton singer Peter La Anguila, it was released in 2013. Lyrics (Spanish) Intro: Pe-pe-pe- peter La anguila Pe-pe-pe- peter La anguila Yo soy el caballo de Átila Mejor conocido como Peter La anguila Hook: Este es el estilo de Peter La anguila ,de Peter La anguila De Peter La anguila Este es el estilo de Peter La anguila ,de Peter La anguila De Peter La anguila Oye mami ya tu sabes quien llegó ,soy yo Peter La anguila el maestro, el verdadero Pichy Boys Este no es el que es muy rico, es el flaco y la fama El original el que no tiene copia Yo soy el caballo de Tila Mejor conocido como Peter La anguila Yo soy el caballo de Tila Mejor conocido como Peter La anguila Hook: Este es el estilo de Peter La anguila ,de Peter La anguila De Peter La anguila Este es el estilo de Peter La anguila ,de Peter La anguila De Peter La anguila Mami ya sabes quien llego El flaquito rico,con DJ Jerry, con Frank Los pichi Boys ya tu sabes que con nosotros la... Robe el dinero JA! ya tu sabes como es esto Lyrics (English) Intro: Pe-pe-peter The eel Pe-pe-peter The eel I am the horse of Átila Better known as Peter La Anguilla Hook: This is the style of Peter The Eel, by Peter La Anguilla From Peter The Eel This is the style of Peter The Eel, by Peter La Anguilla From Peter The Eel Hey Mommy, you know who came, it's me Peter the eel the master, the real Pichy Boys This is not the one that is very rich, it is the skinny and the fame The original one that has no copy I am Tila's horse Better known as Peter La Anguilla I am Tila's horse Better known as Peter La Anguilla Hook: This is the style of Peter The Eel, by Peter La Anguilla From Peter The Eel This is the style of Peter The Eel, by Peter La Anguilla From Peter The Eel Mommy, you know who came The skinny rich, with DJ Jerry, with Frank The pichi Boys and you know that with us the... Steal the money JA! you already know how is this Why It Sucks # The music video is absolutely gross and stupid. It features Peter La Anguila running and dancing around with several woman wearing only a multicolored thong that highly outlines his private area. It doesn't help that he shakes his "area" towards the camera numerous times during the video and it's even a little unnerving due to his lankiness and skinny appearance. # The beat is awful and sounds like a mesh of stock reggaeton drum beats and horns. # The lyrics are just atrocious, as they just talk about the "style and fame" of Peter La Anguila and how he is Atila's horse, which overall makes absolutely no sense. # Peter Anguila’s singing voice is just annoying, monotonous, and heavily auto-tuned. Music Video Category:2010s Songs Category:Reggaeton Songs Category:Foreign Language songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:2013 Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Spanish-language Songs Category:Peter Anguila songs Category:Gross songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics